


Walang Forever? Forever!

by kyungshooks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, Meet-Cute, Multi, One Shot
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungshooks/pseuds/kyungshooks
Summary: Summary: Sa grocery store nga ba ma-me-meet ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang forever?





	Walang Forever? Forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Inspired by a twitter thread I read from before tsaka sa picture din ng KaiSoo on their coffee date chos!  
> P.S. Wala ng proof-read 'to and hindi ko alam san ko nakuha yung title sorry po :)
> 
> *Image heavy*

“Kyungsoo, I need help!” Sigaw ng ate niya na akala mo’y binibitay sa sobrang tinis ng boses nito.

Dali-dali namang umakyat ito sa kwarto ng kanyang ate, iritable dahil mukhang may ipapa-utos na  naman ang donya. Napa-buntong hininga muna siya bago buksan ang pinto.

“Hoy bruha, ano na namang problema mo? Wag ka ngang sumigaw please, nakakarindi yung boses mo eh.” Naabutan niyang nakahiga ito sa kama na parang sanggol na tila may iniindang sakit. Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kama ng kanyang ate at umupo sa tabi nito.

“Ugh, Kyungsoo please ibili mo naman ako ng napkin sa grocery oh. Na-co-conscious kasi ako eh tsaka sobrang sakit ng puson ko.” Ani nito habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo at papungay pungay ang mga mata na tila naiiyak. Inirapan lang niya ang nakatatandang kapatid at tumayo sa kinauupuan.

“Eew! No way, mas nakakahiya naman kapag ako bumili noh. Tsaka ang tanda mo na nahihiya ka pang bumili ng sarili mong napkin.” Agad naman siyang hinatak nito pabalik at nag makaawa sa nakababatang si Kyungsoo.

“Please, dali na. Isipin mo na lang binibilan mo ng napkin yung jowa mo.”

Napatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ate habang nakataas ang kanyang kilay. Winawari kung pagbibigyan niya ang kapatid at buong tapang niyang haharapin ang pagpunta sa grocery at ang pag dampot ng napkin at pagpila sa counter.

“Hoy! Sige na naman oh, dali libre na kitang two piece chicken-joy!” Nag pantig ang tenga nito sa narinig at napatingin sa kanyang ate sabay ngiti ng malaki.

“Ayun, ‘di mo naman sinabi agad eh. Tapos sana ang usapan kung sinabi mo agad yan. Akin na pambili.” Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang inabot na pera ng kanyang ate.

“Grabe kailangan talagang i-bribe ka muna bago mapapayag. Kaya di ka nagkaka-jowa eh!” Sambit ng ate niya habang papalabas ng kwarto si Kyungsoo.

“Excuse me naman anong kinalaman nun sa love-life ko? Di ako nagkaka-jowa pa dahil choice ko yun.” Dali itong lumabas at padabog na sinara ang pinto ng kwarto.

_Chaka nito kung di ko lang love na love ang jollibee chicken joy, baka maligo ka na sa sarili mong dugo._ Kinilabutan si Kyungsoo sa image na lumabas sa kanyang utak.

 

 

 

Agad naman nagtungo si Kyungsoo sa grocery store ng mall na isang tawid lang mula sa bahay nila. Nagpapasalamat siya na maaga-aga pa at konti pa lang ang namimili o namamasyal o simpleng tambay na mga tao doon.

Pumasok siya ng grocery store at agad na hinanap ang aisle for feminine care.

_Leche naman, hindi ko kabisado ‘tong mga aisle dito di ba?_ Mukhang naliligaw-ligaw pa ito dahil hindi naman talaga siya madalas sumama sa kanyang mama at ate tuwing mag-grocery ang mga ito. Mas gusto niya pang maiwan sa bahay at magbasa o di kaya’y manuod ng mga paborito niyang series.

Di pa man nakakarating si Kyungsoo sa dapat niyang puntahan ay naramdaman niyang parang may nakatitig sa kanya at tila sinusundan ang kanyang bawat kilos.

_Wait lang bakit parang may sumusunod sa akin? Creepy shet._ Pag lingon ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang likuran ay may nakita siyang kuyang pak na pak ang pogi na nakatayo sa aisle ng mga deodorant. Tila ba may hinahanap itong kung ano.

_Sheems ang yummy naman niya, yung amoy mabango kaso mukhang fckboi yung mga gantong tindigan eh. Need to tweet this to my amigas on twitter_.

Agad namang inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang iphone nito at sabay binuksan ang kanyang twitter app para ma-chika niya sa mga followers niyang bilang lang naman.

 

 

 

Nagmadali naman si Kyungsoo na puntahan kung saan man nakalagay yung mga napkins na yan. Dahil kailangan na niyang umalis at mabili ang chicken joy to his life. Ngunit dama ulit ni Kyungsoo na may sumusunod sa kanya ngunit di na lang niya ito pinansin.

_Hay sa wakas... wait kaloka bakit ang daming klaseng napkin naman nito? May espesyal powers ba or function ang bawat uri nito? Bih so confusing naman_.

Hindi mawari ni Kyungsoo kung with wings ba or wala ang bibilhin niya dahil di naman ini-specify ng kanyang ate at di rin naman siya eksperto sa mga sanitary napkins. 

_Malay ko ba sa flow ng mens ng ate ko kung trip niyang may pakpak o wala ang itatapal sa kanya?_  Akma namang dadampot na si Kyungsoo ng may kumalabit sa kanya. And bih wait na-shook siya dahil kuyang pogi hello ang bumungad sa kanya.

 

 

“Hi! Uhmm... was wondering kasi..." Bungad nito sa kanya with matching kamot sa ulo pa-shy type.

“Uh, yes?” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo with pabebe tone kasi naman kuyang pogi smells good. Kinakausap niya ito while tweeting on his phone furiously, walang hinto hinto in the face of kuyang pogi.

 

 

“Ah, my girlfriend asked me kasi to buy her napkins but i don’t know what to buy eh?” Sambit naman ni kuyang pogi habang nakangiti kay Kyungsoo.

At that moment he heard his heart break. Napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo dahil sadly this kuya pogi is straight and isa pa may jowa siya so bye gurl. Di naman nakalimutang i-tweet ni Kyungsoo ang nalaman.

 

 

Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo to look at kuyang pogi after sending his last tweet.

“Ah ganon ba? Actually wala rin akong idea about this, binili ko lang kasi ate ko kasi nagpa-suyo siya. Napapayag naman ako kasi kapalit yun ng two piece chicken joy of my life.” Walang prenong banat ni Kyungsoo dahil sa nerbyos kasi kuyang pogi ay sobrang nakatitig sa kanya. Di daw keri ng puso niya, saglet! Napa-chuckle naman si kuyang pogi dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang sweet mo namang kapatid. Ang cute m- ang cute nyo” Banat nito.

Nag skip naman ang heart ni Kyungsoo sa pagka-banggit nito ng salitang cute.  _Omg no, fragile ang heart ko don’t me sa cute_. Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kuyang pogi at natawa.

“No, not really. Actually ikaw nga yung cu- ay I mean sweet eh. Ang swerte ng gf mo kasi di kanahihiyang ibili siya ng kailangan niya” Ani niya na may halong sakit 'coz bakit di na lang siya. Why not him di ba? Hindi na niya kailangang bumili ng napkin pa.

_Okay stop na Kyungsoo, wag mo ipilit._  Napangiti lang ang binata sa kanyang sinabi.

“Yeah, so wala akong idea kaya dadampot na lang ako ng kung anek di naman ako ekspert dito ha ha ha.”  _Shems so fake ng tawa ko!_

“Uh... yeah sure. I think I’ll get two na lang para may option siya” Dumampot na si kuyang pogi ng dalawang uri ng napkin at nilagay ito sa kanyang basket.

Naisip naman ni Kyungsoo na good idea yung naisip ni kuyang pogi kaya ginaya niya din ang ginawa nito. “Oh, that’s a good idea ah, gagayahin kita okay lang?” Tumango ang binata sabay ng pag-oo nito at tsaka dumampot din si Kyungsoo ng napkins para sa ate niya.

“Yeah. Thanks...?” Mukhang hinihintay ni kuyang pogi na sabihin ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan niya.

“Kyungsoo, you are?” Pakilala nito sabay alok ng kanyang kamay for a handsake and libreng skinship na din.

“Jongin. Nice to meet you Kyungsoo. Salamat ulit.” Ani nito at ini-abot ang kamay kay Kyungsoo.

 

 

Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay kay kuyan-( ay may pangalan na pala ito) kay Jongin at sa oras na nag-dikit ang kamay niya sa kamay nito ay nakaramdam siya ng pag-skip ng tibokng kanyang puso, may sparks. Or siya lang nakaramdam nun dahil asuumera siya.

 

 

Nagpaalam na si Jongin sa kanya at umalis na ito dala dala ang napkin at duguang puso ni Kyungsoo. Nice mukhang magagamit niya extra napkins ng kanyang ate pantapal sa nag durugo niyang puso. Agad naman niyang twineet ang kanyang beautiful goodbye with kuya Jongin kaya’t tumambay muna siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan.

 

 

Habang siya’y busy mag tweet di niya napansing may nakatayo sa likod niya at kinakalabit siya nito. ‘ _Nu ba, istorbo nag tu-tweet ako eh._

Walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang harapin ang umiistorbo sa kanya. At bih na shook ulit siya ng bongga dahil si Jongin ang kumalabit sa kanya. Dali dali niyang twineet ito.

 

 

“Oh, Jongin may nakalimutan ka ba?” Agad niyang tanong with matching pabebe voice kasi ayaw niyang ipahalatang malakas at mabilis ang tibok ng puso siya dahil sa bebe boy sa harap niya. Pasimple niyang pinunasan ang pawis sa kanyang noo sa sobrang pagpipigil ng kinikilig niyang pwet.

“Ah, ano... wala naman. Ang totoo kasi...” Napatigil to sa kanyang sasabihin at napakamot ng ulo at ngumiti lang kay Kyungsoo na para bang nahihiyang ituloy ang sasabihin.

Napatitig din si Kyungsoo dahil bih hindi na kaya ng feels niya.  _Bakit ba ang cute mo, wag mo akong titigan aasa ako eh. Why you so ampeyr?_

 

 

“Ang totoo kasi... hindi talaga para sa gf ko yung napkins it’s for my mom.” Para bang natigil ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng binata at tila hindi niya ito narinig sa unang beses.

 

 

“Wait. What?” Medyo napasigaw bahagya si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang sasabog na ang kanina niya pang pinipigil na kilig. Tama ba ang kanyang naiisip?

 

 

“Yes, kasi nahihiya ako sa’yo eh. Super mama’s boy kasi ako eh” Pag amin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na naging dahilan ng pag blush nilang dalawa parang mamumulang kamatis.

 

 

Agad namang nagsalita si Jongin muli upang ituloy ang sinasabi. “Actually, I saw you entering the grocery store kanina. And I thought you’re so cute kaya pasimple kitang sinundan ng tingin?”

 

 

“Wait, so... Ikaw yung kanina pang sumusunod sa akin?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakakunot ang noo niya dahil di siya makapaniwalang si Jongin nga ang unang nakakita sa kanya at ito ang sumusunod sa kanya kanina. Napa tango lang si Jongin at may tila kinukuha sa kanyang bulsa.

_Omg proposal agad, joke lang assumera ka talaga Kyung_.

“Oo, mukhang naliligaw ka kasi kanina so tiningnan ko kung san ka talaga pupunta saktong sa aisle din ng mga sanitary pads kaya naglakas loob na akong lapitan ka. Minsan lang ako makakakita ng cute na tulad mo sa grocery eh.” Napa-giggle si Kyungsoo sa pagsabi ni Jongin na cute siya.

 

 

“Grabe, hindi naman ako cute. Actually napansin din kita kanina sa aisle ng mga deodorants, ang gwapo mo kasi. Kaso feel kong straight ka kaya nung sinabi mong may gf ka medyo nalungkot ako. Hala! OMG ang daldal ko.” Sagot niya naman with matching kilig sa pwet. Napangiti lang si Jongin sa kanya na may blush sa pisngi sa pag amin din ni Kyungsoo na attracted siya dito.

“Pwede ko ba makuha number mo? So that I can text you para I’ll update you kung anong mas preferred ni mommy na pad. If it’s okay with you?” Tanong ng binata na tila nagbabakasakaling ibigay ni Kyungsoo ang digits niya dito.

 

 

“Uhmm... okay? I’ll text you din kung anong choice ni ate?” Iniabot naman agad ni kuya Jongin ang telepono niya kay Kyungsoo at agad namang tinype nito ang number niya. Iaabot na sana niya ang kanyang telepono kay Jongin ng maalala niyang nakabukas ang twitter app niya. 

_Omg baka ma-knows niyang hinahayag ko siya sa twitterverse, wait._  Ngunit agad na nag-dial si Jongin at nag ring ang phone ni Kyungsoo. May isang unknown number ang nag miss call. Napatingin na lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at agad na sinave ang number nito dahil obvious naman na ito ang tumawag.

“Yeah, that’s my number. Save mo na lang, don’t forget. Uh, tara sabay na tayong pumila sa counter? May bibilin ka pa ba?” Tanong nito sabay lakad nilang dalawa sa pilahan upang magbayad na.

“Uh wala naman na. Okay, tara?” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at agad na sumunod kay Jongin sa pila. Pagkakataon na niya ulit ito para i-update ang mga curious na bes niya sa twitter.

 

 

Nang tapos na magbayad silang dalawa niyaya si Kyungsoo ni Jongin na ihatid na ito palabas.

“Hala, wag na. Isang tawid lang ako dito eh makakauwi na ako agad. I am taking up your time na ata eh. Baka hinahanap ka na ng mom mo tsaka yung pad niya.”

“Ah, well... you’re right. So I’ll text you is it okay?” Tanong ni Jongin habang naghihintay sila ng jeep na masasakyan. Napangiti si Kyungsoo at tumingin ulit kay Jongin.

“Sure, it’s okay. I don’t mind naman eh. Nagmamadali ako baka kasi naglulupasay na yung ate ko sa sobrang sakit ng puson nun. Ah, thanks for today, i guess? See you when I see you?”

“Yeah, thanks for your help too, alam kong magkikita ulit tayo, Soo.” 

Wait lang kinilig si Kyungsoo kasi are they on nickname basis na agad? Bilis ah parang kakabili niya lang ng napkin magkaka-bebe boy na ba siya agad? Ang bait ng universe sa kanya kung ganun. 

Sumakay na si Jongin ng jeep pauwi ngunit di nito inaalis ang mata kay Kyungsoo habang papalayo na ang sinasakayan nito. Ganun din naman ang malanding si Kyungsoo, tumawid na lang siya ng hindi na talaga niya matanaw si Jongin. Hindi na niya namalayang wala siyang nabiling two-piece chicken joy of his life. Well, landi muna bago chicken joy ata ang bago niyang motto.

Pagkauwi na pagkauwi niya, agad niyang inihagis ang pad sa ate niya.

“Wow thank you ah!” Rinig na sigaw ng ate niya habang patakbong pumunta si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto at mag mo-moment. Agad siyang nag online sa twitter for the rest of his thread.

Di pa nase-send ni Kyungsoo ang tweet na biglang may text notification na lumabas sa screen ng phone niya. Yes, mga kaibigan si Jongin nga ang nagpadala ng text. 

Bago niya buksan ang message ay nagtakip muna siya ng unan sa kanyang mukha at sabay inilabas lahat ng kilig at landi sa kanyang katawan. Nang matapos at makalma, agad niyang binuksan ang kanyang inbox folder.

**Jongin: Hi Soo! This is Jongin. Naka-uwi na pala ako. Thanks :)**

 

 

Nanginginig pa ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo habang nag-iisip ng kanyang i-re-reply kay bebe boy.

 

 

**Kyungsoo: Hi! Me too. Wait di ko pala natanong si ate what pad she preferred. I forgot :(**

**Jongin: It’s okay! Well I asked my mom, she likes her without wings. idk hassle daw kasi if meron?**

**Kyungsoo: Oooh... nice. I might remember to ask my ate later.**

 

 

_OMG!_ Kyungsoo thought nahahawa na siya sa ka-konyohan ni Jongin. Well cute naman daw kung tutuusin bagay naman base sa kanya na konyo si Jongin. Habang naghihintay ng reply agad ulit nag update ng thread niya si Kyungsoo.

 

 

Binuksan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang message app at binasa ang reply ni Jongin. At teka, nakaka shook talaga ang nabasa niya. Ang smooth naman at ang bilis ng kilusan ni kuyang pogi from the grocery named Jongin.

**Jongin: Maybe this is too fast, idk. But would you like to go on a coffee date with me? This Saturday, 4:00 in the afternoon? I’ll wait for your reply. :)**

Wig snatched ulit ang kuya mo version 3.0. Niyaya lang naman siya ng date DATE! ni kuya Jongin from the grocery store. Okay, something to spice up the thread para sa mga uhaw niyang followers.

 

 

Agad namang nag reply si Kyungsoo pagkatapos ma-send ng last tweet niya sa kanyang thread.

**Kyungsoo: Oh nagulat lang ako... but, okay I’ll go with you. Meet na lang tayo outside ng mall?**

J **ongin: Yes! Thank you cutie Soo. I’ll work my way sa’yo, para next time I can hatid sundo na you sa bahay niyo. :)**

 

 

At this moment alam na ni Kyungsoo na almost kalahati na ata ng heart niya ang naibigay niya kay Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

Bago pa dumating ang araw ng kanilang first date, ay halos buong linggo silang nakapag-usap ni Jongin via text messaging. Nalaman niyang he’s from UPD studying Comm Arts. Same din silang may pet na toy poodle. What a big coincidence kasi their birthdays are just 2 days apart. Naisip nga nilang sabay mag celebrate next year, ang advanced ah! 

Nararamdaman na ni Kyungsoo na meant to be sila, kems. Buti na lang at napapayag siya ng ate niya that fateful day. 

_Bih salamat talaga sa bribe na chicken joy kahit di ko ba bili may Jongin joy in my life naman ako, hopefully._

At dumating na nga ang araw ng kanilang first date. Start na ba 'to ng forever nila? Aba malay.

 

 

-END-


End file.
